Da Vinci Code : Le Mystere des Chocogrenouilles
by Vert
Summary: Alors qu'il cherche à fuire Voldemort, Harry se réfugie dans le monde des tableaux. S'en suit une épopée rocambolesque... Chapitre Unique


**Da Vinci Code : Le Mystère des Chocogrenouilles**

_Disclaimer :_ Dieu créa JKR, JKR créa Harry, j'aurais bien aimé m'enrichir avec Harry, mais manque de bol, Dieu avait aussi créé les droits d'auteur…

_Spoiler :_ Jusqu'au 5, mes dons de voyance ne m'ont pas encore appris à lire le tome 6 dans une boule de cristal… L'histoire pourrait ceci dit prendre place n'importe quand dans la scolarité d'Harry…

_Avertissement : _Il y a dans cette merveilleuse histoire bon nombre de références artistiques diverses et variés… si vous connaissez pas les œuvres ça ne nuit pas à la lecture, mais si vous êtes curieux… je ne peux que vous recommander de consulter les sites des musées concernés :

- www louvre fr

- www nationalgallery org uk : consultez « Collection », « Full Collection Index » et cherchez Léonard… Après z'êtes assez grands pour trouver les tableaux dont je parle…

Et sur ce… en avant l'aventure !

* * *

Tout commença lorsque Harry tenta de semer Voldemort dans les salles de la National Gallery.

En fait non. Tout commença lorsque Voldemort tenta, une fois n'est pas coutume, de tuer Harry Potter.

Enfin plutôt, tout commença à la sortie du film « l'Auberge espagnole », auquel j'emprunte à peine la tournure du début.

A moins que ce soit lorsque Rouge me fit remarquer que je plagiais l'auberge espagnole, et que je décidai en souvenir de commencer la moitié de mes histoires comme ça…

Ou alors lorsqu'elle me demanda d'écrire une histoire délire juste pour elle.

Enfin bref, revenons à l'origine des choses.

Dieu créa l'Univers, la Terre, et le beach-volley. Après quoi il créa aussi l'homme, la femme, les animaux, les plantes, etc. Après des milliers d'années d'évolution humaine, JK Rowling naquit, puis créa Harry Potter, qui lui créa (se créa) beaucoup d'ennuis.

Et comme d'habitude, Harry Potter nageait dans un gigantesque océan d'ennuis. Alors qu'il se promenait paisiblement sur le Chemin de Traverse, entouré par ses gardes du corps…euh ses amis, Voldemort attaqua.

Comme d'habitude, la bataille se généralisa, avec beaucoup de fumée, de sang et de grandes musiques tragiques (je vous conseille n'importe quelle musique de film de guerre américain… genre Pearl Harbor par exemple…) et de morts inconnus, nombres de ces personnages hantant les pages d'Harry Potter et que l'écrivain de fanfiction envoie au royaume d'Hadès soit parce qu'il ne les aime pas, soit parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un meurt dans cette histoire.

Et donc Harry se retrouva une fois de plus seul face à Voldemort, ses amis étant occupés avec les mangemorts. Un duel s'engagea. Au fur et mesure, Harry prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner et, voyant que Dumbledore n'arrivait pas –pas plus que toute autre personne/chose susceptible de l'aider-, fit quelque chose de guère gryffondoresque mais de très raisonnable, il prit la fuite.

Il partit en courant, se cacha dans une ruelle, et appela le Magicobus, qui arriva instantanément, non sans dévaster au passage la moitié du Chemin de Traverse qui ne brûlait pas (encore). Harry monta à bord et hurla au conducteur de l'emmener le plus loin possible. Le bus démarra et Harry réussit à rester à bord grâce à un montant de lit providentiel.  
Il s'autorisa à souffler un moment, jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que Voldemort les suivait sur un balai. Une course poursuite endiablée s'entama dans Londres, et Harry crut un instant qu'ils l'avaient semé, jusqu'à que Voldie surgisse tout à coup face au Magicobus, une expression d'extase absolue sur le visage, comme lors des matchs de quidditch, à l'époque où, attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, il était encore jeune, beau et innocent.

Euh… Innocent ? L'a-t-il seulement été un jour ? Enfin bon… Donc lorsqu'il était jeune, beau et très persuasif comme dirait Rouge. Toujours est-il que le chauffeur fit un écart à droite pour l'éviter, et termina sa course contre un des lions de Trafalgar Square, non sans écraser bon nombre de pigeons.

Sous le choc, Stan mourut malheureusement… Bah quoi, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un mort ! Harry, lui, dut sa survie au fait qu'il avait attaché ses lacets aux montants du lit, ce qui l'avait légèrement ralenti. Eut-on été dans James Bond que ses lacets eurent été en acier capable de résister au poids d'un éléphant, en même temps, on n'avait jamais vu James Bond poursuivit par un sorcier monté sur un balai volant jusque là…

A peine Harry s'était relevé qu'il sortit du bus à toute vitesse pour échapper à Voldemort, et se réfugia dans le premier bâtiment à sa portée, la National Gallery. Il déboula dans le hall, monta les escaliers, et partit sur sa gauche dans l'aile ouest consacrée du XVIe siècle. Il la traversa en courant, sous les yeux médusés des visiteurs et des gardiens de salles, et déboucha dans l'aile Sainsbury, devant Léonard de Vinci… enfin l'œuvre de Léonard de Vinci, à savoir dans le cas présent la Vierge aux Rochers.

Harry se retourna et aperçut au loin Voldemort qui arrivait avec ses joyeux compagnons, du moins les probabilités étaient fortes, vu que ces silhouettes portaient toutes une robe noire, c'était ça ou des bonnes sœurs (et encore…). Plutôt que d'avancer plus loin dans les peintures de la période 1250-1500, il se dissimula dans la petite pièce sombre derrière la vierge aux rochers, qui abritait un dessin d'une vierge à l'enfant avec Ste Anne, qui pour ne pas être abîmé ne pouvait être exposé qu'à très faible lumière.

Harry tenta de se fondre dans les nombreuses ombres de la pièce, et entendit passer Voldie et ses mangemorts. L'un d'eux passa la tête dans la pièce, mais ne voyant rien, continua. Harry entendit alors passer des hommes de la sécurité mécontents de cette invasion de cinglés en robe. Il joua à l'innocent touriste plongé dans la contemplation d'une oeuvre d'art et laissa passer une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de la pièce.

Personne n'était en vu. Harry souffla et se prépara à quitter le musée, satisfait de s'être débarrasser de ses poursuivants, quand…

- Le voilà !

Harry aperçut alors que un mangemort dans la pièce de droite l'avait repéré. Aussitôt, un autre apparut dans la pièce gauche, et un autre dans la pièce d'en face. Il était cerné. Harry resserra la main sur sa baguette, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie, même si cela signifiait pratiquer de la magie chez les moldus, lorsque…  
- Pssst !  
La voix venait de derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête, tout en gardant un œil sur ses adversaires qui arrivaient à grande vitesse. La femme du tableau –la vierge- (1) de la Vierge aux Rochers lui faisait un signe discret de la main. Harry cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois…

- Approche-toi vite ! chuchota-t-elle tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Harry, habitué à voir des tableaux parler, décida que de toute façon, au point où il en était… Il s'approcha donc. Des mains sortirent alors du tableau, le saisirent, et il se retrouva en moins de deux aspiré dans le cadre. Puis les personnages qui l'avaient tiré le poussèrent dans un coin du cadre pour le dissimuler et se remirent en place. La Vierge Marie lissa un pli de sa robe.

- Chut ! fit-elle.

Les mangemorts arrivèrent devant le tableau et commencèrent à se demander ce qu'avait bien pu devenir ce maudit gamin. Ils se disputèrent, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à qu'un gardien les ramène à l'ordre. Après quoi Voldemort débarqua, furieux, et leur ordonna d'aller voir s'il ne s'était pas sauvé à la boutique au lieu d'attirer l'attention des moldus.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry observa l'espace qui l'entourait. En effet, le monde de la peinture n'a rien à voir avec le monde réel. D'abord tout est en deux dimensions, et rien n'a donc d'épaisseur. Ce qui veut dire que vous non plus. Ensuite, vous êtes coincés entre un support, ici un panneau de bois (en plus c'est d'une rigidité pas croyable… pas comme la toile où on peut toujours tirailler un peu dessus pour gagner quelques centièmes de millimètres) et quand il s'agit d'un tableau vénérable comme celui-ci, une vitre.

Par ailleurs, comme il n'y pas de troisième dimension, la notion d'espace n'est pas du tout la même : par exemple les moutons dans le pré du fond de ce charmant paysage de Constable, pour penser qu'ils sont très loin n'est-ce pas ? Et bien non ! Ils sont à hauteur de votre nez, et tous petits ! Donc à tous ceux qui pensent que se faire représenter avec sa demeure dans le fond c'est fantastique parce que vous pouvez vous y réfugiez quand vous en avez marre d'être vu, mauvaise idée, vous aurez bien de la peine à rentrer dedans !

Mais revenons-en à nos moutons (non pas ceux du paysage !). Les mangemorts se dispersèrent à nouveau, Voldie à leur suite, et Harry put sortit du bord du cadre où il s'était réfugié. Il s'assit sur un des rochers qui traînait – on n'appelait pas ce tableau la Vierge aux Rochers pour rien !-.

- Merci madame, dit-il à la Vierge Marie.

- Oh mais appelle moi Marie... Et puis je te devais bien ça, après tout tu as été d'une politesse incroyable avec moi il y a quelques années.

Harry ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait, puis tout à coup se souvint…

* * *

La classe d'Harry et de Dudley était en visite à la National Gallery ce jour-là. Alors que leur maîtresse leur faisait une longue explication sur un tableau pas forcément passionnant, Harry avait échappé à son attention et avait débarqué devant la Vierge aux Rochers. Trouvant le tableau très beau, il s'était assis sur le banc devant et était resté là à la contempler lorsque la Vierge du tableau lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry, touchée par l'attention, lui fit un signe de la main.

- Hey petit ! fit une voix.

Harry chercha la personne qui lui avait parlé, mais il était seul dans la pièce, sauf un touriste japonais qui lui tournait le dos.

- Je suis là !

Harry se retourna vers le tableau, la Vierge était en train de lui faire signe. Le petit Harry, malgré le fait qu'il avait été élevé par les Dursleys, n'en restait pas moins ouvert à toute forme d'anormalité.

- Madame ? dit-il poliment.

La Vierge rosit.

- Madame, voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne pas appelé ainsi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dis, tu peux me rendre un service ?

Harry resta un moment interloqué.

- Euh… oui.

- Ok. Regarde sous le siège, tu y trouveras un magazine oublié par une visiteuse.

Harry s'exécuta.

- Bien, maintenant, tu pourrais me donner les résultats de l'Eurovision ?

Ce que fit le jeune Harry. Après avoir entendu le résultat, la Vierge se mit à jurer, avant de conclure :

- Et mince ! Mona a gagné son pari ! Enfin merci beaucoup mon petit.

Et après un dernier clin d'œil, elle redevint immobile. La maîtresse arriva alors pour récupérer Harry, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

- Je parlais à la dame, répondit-il en pointant le tableau.

- Oh, et de quoi vous parliez ? fit la maîtresse.

- Des derniers résultats de l'Eurovision.

Si la maîtresse fut surprise par cette réponse, elle n'en dit rien. Après tout, les enfants ont beaucoup d'imagination, chacun le sait.

* * *

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui mon petit, fais donc fais donc…

- Depuis quand les tableaux de Leonard de Vinci, un moldu il me semble, se mettent-ils à bouger juste sous le nez des moldus, se prenant de passion pour l'Eurovision ?

- Ah c'est une sacrée question que tu poses là… Installe-toi, ça risque de prendre du temps pour te répondre…

- Pas grave, j'ai le temps…

- Bon alors d'abord, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que Léo était un sorcier…

- Léo ?

- Bah oui, Léonard de Vinci !

Et oui ! Léonard de Vinci est un sorcier ! Il y de quoi vous surprendre non ? En fait non. Et comme il est extrêmement connu chez les moldus, il est nécessaire d'exposer ses œuvres aux yeux de tous, même si elles bougent. En général les moldus refusent de croire ce qu'ils ont vu un tel personnage du tableau bouger, mais au cas où, les conservateurs des musées posent des sortilèges de « Mais-non-vous-avez-rêvé-il-ne-vous-a-pas-fait-un-clin-d'œil », qui pousse le moldu à croire qu'il n'a rien vu et restreint quelques peu la capacité de déplacement des personnages peints.

Bien sur il y a toujours quelques sujets qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de bouger, genre la Joconde qui passe sa vie à combattre le sort et à faire des signes de la main aux Japonais qui veulent la prendre en photo, mais la parade a été simple, on l'a placé derrière une vitre teintée, comme ça plus personne ne la voit ou presque ! Heureusement, les moldus sont incroyablement crédules ! Ils ont avalé sans peine l'histoire du talent de génie de Léonard qui fait qu'on a l'impression que Mona Lisa vous suit du regard… Ah s'ils savaient qu'elle les suit vraiment du regard !

Donc Léonard de Vinci. Génie était reconnu même chez les sorciers, il est en effet l'inventeur des chocogrenouilles…enfin des cartes de chocogrenouille. Et il ne les a pas inventé juste pour des raisons monétaires ou pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Non, c'est juste que Léonard est un sorcier particulier, un voyageur de tableaux. Il peut voyager à travers les tableaux (non…sans blague !). C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a peint deux Vierge aux Rochers : ça lui permet d'aller et venir entre Paris et Londres sans prendre l'Eurostar. En fait, il avait espéré que le deuxième exemplaire échouerait à New York, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de visiter mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus…

Donc il a inventé les cartes de chocogrenouille. Et comme ça il lui suffit de prendre son propre exemplaire de la carte de Merlin par exemple, pour pouvoir se rendre dans toutes les autres cartes de Merlin du monde, et en sortir pour visiter les alentours. C'est comme ça qu'il a visité l'Antarctique, un sorcier un peu parano y ayant enterré sa collection pour que personne ne lui vole. Par ailleurs, il voyage aussi à travers les reproductions moldus de ses œuvres, et depuis qu'un auteur américain a sorti un livre avec la Joconde en couverture dont on ne citera pas le nom, c'est l'Apothéose ! Ca lui permet de visiter le monde entier en un rien de temps !

- Mais il doit être très vieux maintenant Léonard de Vinci non ?

- Pas tant que ça Harry. Et puis, lorsqu'il est dans les tableaux, il ne vieillit pas.

Tout à coup, Harry se rappela quelque chose qu'il avait entendu l'année précédente à propos de Dumbledore et des cartes de chocogrenouilles.

- Dites… Dumbledore, il ne serait pas capable de voyager lui aussi dans les tableaux ?

Marie réfléchit un instant.

- Dumbledore… Ce serait un gars qui ressemble à Léo, et qui arrête pas de vouloir offrir des esquimaux au citron à tous ceux qui passent devant lui ?

- Oui.

- Ah, je l'ai déjà rencontré alors ! On a bu quelques verres en plein milieu des noces de Cana de Véronèse, je me souviens !

- Oh. Ca explique pas mal de chose. Dommage que Voldemort ne collectionne pas les cartes de chocogrenouille, ça serait plus facile pour surveiller ses agissements.

Marie hocha la tête, de même que l'ange à coté d'elle.

- Au fait, pourquoi ils ne parlent pas eux, fit Harry, en désignant l'ange et les deux enfants.

- Et bien notre ami angélique est muet, et les deux autres sont jeunes, ce qui fait que le sort « Mais-non-vous-avez-rêvé-il-ne-vous-a-pas-fait-un-clin-d'œil » les fige totalement.

- C'est pas très sympa…

- Oh si c'est très bien ! J'en avais marre de devoir faire tout le musée pour les retrouver ! La dernière fois qu'ils ont fugué, je les ai retrouvé dans les tournesols de Van Gogh !

* * *

Le temps passa tandis qu'ils discutaient paisiblement. Harry apprit que Léonard, aimant beaucoup son tableau, avait donné à la Vierge Marie le pouvoir de faire rentrer des gens –de préférence des sorciers- dans son tableau si elle avait envie de compagnie, et que grâce à ça, Harry pouvait désormais se déplacer à sa guise dans tout le musée, et qu'il suffisait de trouver un tableau sans vitre devant pour sortir.

Il apprit aussi que Marie s'était prise de passion pour l'Eurovision depuis que Mona (Lisa ! Mais oui, la Joconde Harry !) lui avait expliqué ce que c'était, informations qu'elle tenait elle-même de la gardienne de nuit moldu légèrement siphonnée (enfin pas tant que ça finalement) qui lui faisait la conversation lorsqu'elle passait dans sa salle.

En bref, ils parlèrent pendant un bon moment, et Marie envoya même Harry chercher une collation dans un autre tableau. Harry alla donc subtiliser quelques oranges chez les Epoux Arnolfini de Van Eyck, une pomme dans l'Annonciation de Crivelli, et découvrit par la même occasion qu'il était très facile de se déplacer entre les tableaux.

Le soir tomba et le musée ferma, et Harry commença à se dire que les mangemorts avaient du abandonner. Il songeait à trouver un moyen de sortir quand Voldie et ses mangemorts revinrent devant le tableau.

- Et c'est là qu'il a disparu Maître, fit Mangemort n°1.

- Il a dû utiliser un Portoloin, je le n'ai pas entendu transplaner, fit Mangemort n°2.

- Ou alors il a transplané mais t'étais trop bouché pour l'entendre, ronchonna Mangemort n°3.

- Il n'est pas censé savoir transplaner. Mais peu-être que c'est un animagus phoenix et que… renchérit Mangemort n°1

- Imbéciles ! Silence, ou on va se faire repérer par les moldus ! siffla Voldemort.

Tous se turent. Harry, à nouveau dissimulé dans le cadre du tableau, s'efforçait de faire le moins de bruit possible, tandis que la Vierge faisait tout pour ne pas bouger. Malheureusement son genou glissa légèrement sur l'herbe humide de rosée, la nuit arrivant, ce qui provoqua un léger bruit de froufrou à cause de ses robes.

Voldemort se retourna aussitôt. Harry et Marie retinrent leur souffle.

- Je le savais ! Il a du se dissimuler dans un tableau ! (À ses mangemorts) Allez vite ! Inspectez tous les tableaux, et à chaque fois que vous en avez vérifié un, jetez un sort de blocage des issues pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'y réfugier ! Allez !

Les mangemorts se dispersèrent, tandis que Voldemort s'approchait du tableau, baguette en main.

- Je suis sur que tu es là Potter… Allez sors de là, ce sera réglé en un rien de temps.

Il leva sa baguette, menaçant. La Vierge se leva, saisit Harry et… Tout à coup ils n'étaient plus dans la salle de la National Gallery, mais dans une grande galerie remplie de tableaux de grand format.

- Où sommes nous ? chuchota-t-il ?

- Au Louvre répondit Marie. Il ne pas lui falloir longtemps pour comprendre, alors on ferait mieux de se sauver avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne.

- Mais…il ne peut pas traverser le tableau…

- Oui, mais il n'est pas stupide, et peut transplaner directement à Paris ! Allez ! Mona devrait pouvoir nous aider !

Elle le saisit par le bras, et ils traversèrent toute une série de tableaux, pas toujours des plus sympathiques. Harry faillit être transpercé par une flèche destinée au St Sébastien derrière lui. Bien que cela paraisse étonnant au premier abord, ils pouvaient sans peine traverser tous les tableaux, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à force de côtoyer le monde magique, les tableaux moldus finissent toujours par devenir un peu magiques.

Pas de quoi nécessiter toute une panoplie de sortilège, mais il leur arrive souvent de bavarder et de se balader une fois le musée fermé. Ce qui explique pourquoi les conservateurs n'apprécient guère le vol dans les musées. Certes ce n'est jamais sympa, bien que ce soit en général que justice rendu vu que la moitié des œuvres provient aux trois quarts de pillages, vols etc. Mais surtout, quand on lâche un tableau moldu imprégné d'ondes magiques dans la nature, ça peut facilement tourner à la catastrophe.

Croyez-moi, quand au prix de risques incroyables et de sacrifices incommensurables, vous avez réussi à sortir un tableau d'un musée sans vous faire prendre, et que non seulement le tableau proteste, mais en plus les personnages prennent la poudre d'escampette et vont se réfugier parmi les photographies de votre famille dans votre portefeuille, il y a de quoi devenir dingue –surtout si vous venez de voler un Picasso. Imaginez la galère quand le voleur est en train de conduire une voiture…

Finalement donc, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une salle vide de tout tableau sauf un, la Joconde. Ils prirent donc leur élan et firent un grand bond… avant d'atterrir directement sur la Joconde, guère heureuse.

- Marie ! Je viens de passer trois heures à refaire mon brushing et toi, tu le ruines en moins de trois minutes !

- Désolé Mona, mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence ! Ce gamin est poursuivit par des mangemorts, il faut l'aider ! Tu sais où je peux trouver Léo ?

- Léo ? Aucune idée… Essaye le département d'art magique…

Pour les incultes, l'entré du département des arts magiques se situe dans le département des antiquités égyptiennes, circuit thématique. Il y a deux salles reliées par une grande porte en bois fermée, et pour passer de l'une à l'autre vous êtes obligé de descendre dans une salle du niveau d'en dessous, de la traverser, admirant au passage quelques cuves de sarcophages et remonter… Et bien si au lieu de faire tout ce détour, vous ouvrez la porte, vous tombez sur le département des arts magiques.

Et là attention à vous, les œuvres sont en général très vicieuses. D'abord parce que contrairement aux autres œuvres du reste du musée, elles ne voient quasiment jamais personne et se sentent délaissés, et en plus, aucun sort ne restreint leurs mouvements, si bien que les personnages sortent de leur cadre pour aller faire la causette avec des sculptures en train de tricoter une écharpe pour une armure enchantée frileuse qui court dans les salles en faisant un boucan d'enfer pour se réchauffer en attendant…

- Ils arrivent, cria tout à coup Harry.

- Ecoute Harry, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul tandis que je les distrais. Léo doit être aux arts magiques, pour y aller il te suffit de remonter la galerie, de traverser le département des sculptures grecques, puis une partie des antiquités égyptiennes. Là tu descends un grand escalier pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à la porte du département des arts magiques. Ok ?

Harry ne put que hocher la tête. Marie sourit, satisfaite, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et partit vers son tableau.

- Je vais faire diversion. Lorsque je hurle, attends cinq minutes et sauve toi.

Puis elle disparut, et Harry resta seul avec la Joconde, occupée à se recoiffer. Celle-ci lui remit un plan du musée qu'un visiteur avait oublié dans le département des peintures espagnoles, et lui souhaita bonne chance, précisant à Harry qu'il reconnaître Léonard à son tee-shirt « Homme de Vitruve » qu'il avait piqué dans une boutique du musée le matin même. (2)

Harry entendit un hurlement, et commença à compter dans sa tête. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, un mangemort entra dans la salle, et vitre teintée ou pas, il se rendit assez vite compte que la Joconde n'était pas seule dans son cadre. Il ameuta ses petits amis, et Harry dut se résoudre à prendre la fuite dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il devait prendre.

Il traversa donc la fin du département des peintures italiennes dans la galerie Medicis, et bifurqua à gauche pour arriver dans les cabinets de Seine abritant la peinture espagnole. De là il ressortit chez les italiens tandis que les mangemorts fouillaient toutes les petites salles espagnoles, et repartit vers la Joconde. Il la salua au passage –elle l'ignora poliment-, et s'engagea dans la Grande Galerie d'où il était arrivé avec Marie.

Cette fois-ci, il emprunta les tableaux accrochés sur l'autre mur, et finit par arriver en face de la Vierge aux Rochers, version Louvre.

- Dépêche-toi Harry, fit Marie, ils vont te retrouver.

Harry hocha la tête et allait repartir lorsqu'une considération technique lui vint à l'esprit.

- Comment je fais quand j'aurais plus de peintures ?

- Et bien, la plupart des salles ont de grands décors narratifs au plafond, sinon privilégie les bas-reliefs. Au pire, tu peux passer par les sculptures mais ce n'est pas très agréable. Et surtout ne sors pas des œuvres avant d'arriver aux arts magiques, ou tu vas te faire repérer par les moldus !

- Mais les mangemorts…

- Eux ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser la magie !

Harry la remercia pour ses conseils.

- Et n'hésite pas à repasser me voir à l'occasion. Je connais des superbes tableaux de Turner à la Tate Britain…

Harry reprit sa course. Il remonta toute la grande galerie, traversa le Salon Carré, non sans déranger au passage foule d'anges et de saints dans le couronnement de la Vierge de Fra Angelico, et se retrouva, grâce à la traversée de fresques de Botticelli, face à la Victoire de Samothrace.

C'est là que les ennuis commencèrent car Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait traverser cette pièce sans revenir dans le monde réel. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un présentoir avec des textes et des photos non loin de la statue. Harry se concentra pour s'y rendre. De là, il avait une bien meilleure vue sur la statue.

La victoire de Samothrace avait les ailes qui bougeaient légèrement, et sa robe ondulait sous le souffle d'un vent inexistant. Harry se concentra et au prit d'un grand effort, réussi à se transporter dans l'œuvre. C'est ainsi que pendant quelques minutes, la Victoire reçut une nouvelle tête, d'homme, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, et des bras neufs guère en accord avec le reste du corps gracieux et féminin.

Reconnaissant que le voyage dans les statues n'était guère pratique, vu que le marbre a tendance à restreindre les mouvements en plus, Harry se dépêcha de passer, au prix d'acrobaties incroyables, dans la salle d'à coté, traversa la salle aux sept cheminés (n'y cherchez pas les cheminées, en fait elle doit son nom aux sept conduits de cheminés qui passent dans ses murs…Damned, pas moyen de fuir par le réseau des cheminées !), et de là arriva enfin au département des antiquités grecques. Installé dans la photographie d'un des panneaux informatifs, il décida de souffler cinq minutes, aucun danger n'étant en vu.

Finalement, Harry était chanceux. Après avoir consulté le plan, il remarqua que Marie s'était légèrement trompée dans ses indications (3). Il était aux antiquités grecques, mais pas dans les sculptures, où il aurait vraiment peiné pour se déplacer, mais en céramique. Ce qui facilite grandement sa tâche vu que la plupart des vases sont peints. Il traversa donc paisiblement la galerie Campana, et arriva chez les égyptiens.

Là il fit l'expérience douloureuse de traverser toute une série de bas-reliefs, stèles et autres où il était obligé d'avoir la tête de profil, le corps de face, et deux pieds gauches. Après avoir croisé Ramsès II, Séthi Ier et la déesse Hathor, il finit par trouver l'escalier, qu'il descendit aller savoir comment pour atterrir dans la section consacrée aux temples.

Pendant un instant, Harry remercia les égyptiens d'avoir décoré systématiquement toutes les statues de hiéroglyphes. Ce qui fait qu'il y avait toujours moyen de s'y déplacer, même si l'effet était très étrange. Comme si on nageait dans une soupe avec des pâtes en forme de lettres, sauf qu'en plus celles-ci parlent par moment.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé ces salles, il se retrouva enfin face à l'entrée du département des arts magiques. Ne sachant comment passer par la porte, il se réfugia dans les motifs décoratifs qui l'ornaient, et tout à coup se retrouva de l'autre coté. C'est alors qu'il perdit l'équilibre et sortit pratiquement de la porte pour s'étaler par terre. Il était enfin arrivé au département des arts magiques. Sous le coup du soulagement, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé sur un banc sans doute là pour les rares visiteurs. Un boucan incroyable régnait. Il se releva et vit passer en moins d'une minute un chaudron doré décoré de plumes de paon et monté sur des pattes d'autruche, suivi d'une armure orfévrée poussant un tableau abstrait clignotant sur roulettes, tandis que ce qui ressemblait à un dragon tout droit sortit d'un tableau (il était très petit et sans épaisseur) les poursuivait en criant « Chat ! Chat ».

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, se pinça, et en conclut qu'il ne devait pas dormir, donc que ceci n'était pas un rêve. Un vieil homme qui aurait pu passer pour Merlin ou Dumbledore, mais vêtu d'un tee-shirt décoré de l'Homme de Vitruve, d'un jean et d'une veste dans la même matière. (4)

- Ah, tu es réveillé, fit-il.

- Vous êtes Léonard de Vinci ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Dois-je comprendre que tu me cherchais ?

Ses yeux étaient bleu électrique. Il ressemblait VRAIMENT beaucoup à Dumbledore.

- Vous seriez pas de la famille du professeur Dumbledore ? hasarda Harry ?

Léonard eut un petit rire.

- C'est possible que ce soit mon arrière-petit-fils, ou bien arrière-arrière-petit-fils… Je ne sais plus trop en fait… Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je devrais peut-être commencer à rédiger mes mémoires finalement…

Harry se leva et regarda la pièce où il se trouvait. Il y avait bien des socles pour les statues, des crochets pour les tableaux et des vitrines pour les objets divers, mais la plupart étaient vides. Des cadres sans toiles pendaient par endroit, et les vitrines étaient grandes ouvertes. De la pièce d'à coté provenait de la musique et des voix.

- Ils fêtent les 1800 ans de la statue d'Hammourabi de Babylone. Ils vont encore faire la foire toute la nuit, fit Léonard, remarquant la curiosité d'Harry. Le problème avec les œuvres d'art, c'est qu'il y en a tellement que finalement y'a de quoi faire la fête toute l'année… J'ai été obligé de les obliger à ne fêter que les anniversaires de dizaines ou de centaines.

Harry soupira, sentant la migraine pointer à l'horizon.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire petit. Bon, qu'est ce que tu venais faire dans le coin ?

- En fait je dois échapper à des mangemorts, et Marie m'a dit de vous trouver, que vous pourriez m'aider.

- Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Et bien on va commencer par retarder tes poursuivants (il lança quelques sorts sur la porte), et puis nous allons trouver une solution. Bon tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour à la fête, moi je réfléchis.

Il congédia Harry d'un geste. Le Survivant ne put qu'aller dans la pièce d'à coté. Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui rappela Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Il remarqua alors l'étrange peluche de chat qui lui faisait un grand sourire du haut d'une colonne, et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au chat de Chester, et frissonna. Pas besoin de savoir pourquoi peu de gens visitaient ce département. C'était un vrai asile de fous.

Les œuvres d'art se firent un plaisir de l'accueillir, les visiteurs étant toujours les bienvenus, et lui offrir à manger et à boire. Le thé avait un arrière-goût de térébenthine, et le gâteau sentait le plâtre frais, mais était tout de même très bon. Harry fit une partit de dames avec une horloge parlante, les pions étant de petits personnages de tableaux, qui tombaient sur le sol comme des feuilles de papier lorsqu'ils étaient mangés.

Alors qu'il était embarqué dans une partie de monopoly infernale et qu'il était sur le point de tout perdre, Léonard vint le chercher. Il fit don de ses maigres possessions à la statue d'Hammourabi dont la situation n'était pas terrible également, et quitta la pièce.

Léonard avait sortit son chevalet et avait réalisé deux petites cartes de chocogrenouille dont le cadre était vide. La légende indiquait « Harry Potter ».

- Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de te faire sortir d'ici en douce, comme tu y es rentré. Je vais donc t'apprendre à voyager entre deux cartes représentant la même chose, et comme ça tu pourras voyager à travers les cartes de chocogrenouilles pour rentrer chez toi. Tu en fais la collection j'espère ?

- Euh… non, fit Harry. Mais j'ai un ami qui la fait. Comment vous avez trouvé mon nom au fait ?

Léonard dessina un éclair dans l'air. Harry soupira. Léonard rit, puis sortit sa baguette magique.

- Bon je vais te projeter dans la carte. Ferme les yeux et détends-toi.

Harry lui obéit. Il sentit un léger picotement dans les orteils, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans la carte. Léonard le rejoignit et lui expliqua la théorie du voyage entre cartes identiques.

- Mais alors, fit Harry incrédule, n'importe qui pourrait faire ça !

Léonard eut un petit rire.

- Non mon enfant, il faut un peu plus que ça. Il faut savoir comment rentrer dans les tableaux et les cartes de chocogrenouille.

- Oh, fit Harry déçu. Vous pouvez m'apprendre ?

- Plus tard Harry, les mangemorts vont bientôt défoncer la porte.

- Ah.

Harry attrapa vite la technique, et arriva très vite à passer d'une carte à l'autre, même lorsque Léonard cachait la deuxième dans une de ses poches. Puis Léonard lui apprit comment sortir de la carte.

- Merci, fit Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir (les sorts fusaient derrière la porte).

- Mais de rien, je lancerai un sort fixateur lorsque tu re-rentrera dans ta carte, et j'aurais une carte unique de chocogrenouille. T'en veux peut-être un exemplaire non ?

- Je crois que je peux attendre qu'on me fasse ma propre carte…

- Ouais, mais celui-là sera quand même un exemplaire unique ! Allez cadeau ! Tu la garderas avec toi et ça me permettra de te rendre visite de temps en temps !

Harry n'étais pas très enthousiaste mais se rappela que le peintre pourrait peut-être lui apprendre à rentrer dans les tableaux. Il accepta donc de prendre le deuxième exemplaire de la carte.

- Fantastique ! Et prends ça pour la route aussi !

Léonard de Vinci donna un paquet de chocogrenouilles à Harry, et l'envoya dans sa carte. Puis il alla placer sa carte dans sa collection de cartes. Maintenant Harry devait se débrouiller seul.

* * *

Une fois dans la collection de Léonard de Vinci, Harry passa dans la carte classée à coté de la sienne, celle de Bellérophon. Il essaya alors de voyager dans une carte du même personnage, et se retrouva ainsi dans une collection qui prenait la poussière dans un placard.

Il effectua quelques autres voyages aléatoires avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça. S'il voulait arriver à rentrer chez lui, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Vu qu'il se retrouvait au hasard dans les cartes, il fallait qu'il en choisisse une rare, moins fréquente, il n'aurait pas besoin d'en visiter des milliers avant d'aller là où il voulait aller, à condition que Ron la possède.

Persuadé que celle de Gwendolyn Morgan, capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead en 1953 ferait l'affaire, il parcourut maintes cartes avant d'arriver à la trouver. Pénétrant dans la carte, il dut éviter le balai de la femme et se dépêcha de changer de carte. Celle où il avait atterrit avait heureusement été désertée.

Harry observa l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Visiblement la carte était placée dans un cadre. Et elle était dédicacée. En se tordant le cou, il réussit à déchiffrer l'inscription pratiquement hiéroglyphique au stylo noir, qui disait « Pour mon Tommy adoré, le seul à avoir découvert ma passion secrète pour le vivet doré grillé, et m'en avoir envoyé pour mon anniversaire ».  
Beurk, songea Harry. Du vivet doré grillé, c'était vraiment criminel. Il se demanda qui était le plus cinglé, entre cette Gwendolyn qui adorait le plat en plus grand secret, ou ce Tommy qui avait découvert sa passion secrète et lui avait offert le plat.

Il s'apprêtait à changer de carte quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit… et Voldemort entra dans la pièce, suivi de deux mangemorts.

- Comment ça vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver Potter ! hurla-t-il.

- Mais maître… nous avons fouillé tous les tableaux du musée.

- Et les sculptures, les ivoires, les statues, l'argenterie, tout le reste en fait.

- Et on a même fait le département d'art magique, où Pettigrow a faillit se faire bouffer par une horloge parlante…

- Silence ! Ca suffit ! hurla Voldemort. Sortez tous bande d'incompétents !

Les mangemorts ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce. Lucius Malefoy rentra dans la pièce, suivi de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils se mirent aussitôt à parler de leurs projets à venir. Harry s'apprêtait à partir mais décida de rester pour collecter des informations.

- Tiens tu es là Harry, fit tout à coup une voix à coté de lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait à coté de lui, tout sourire.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es en vie, continua-t-il. Mais tu ferais mieux de retourner te mettre en sécurité. Tu sais comment sortir au moins ?

- Oui professeur.

- Très bien très bien, dit Dumbledore tout sourire. Bon maintenant si tu le permets, Voldemort vient juste de se rappeler de l'existence de cette carte de chocogrenouille, et je voudrais en profiter un peu avant que Gwendolyn ne revienne. Son balai n'est pas facile à éviter.

* * *

Harry parcouru encore quelques cartes, avant d'arriver à Grimmauld Place. Il sut qu'il était rentré en entendant les voix de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les Jumeaux.

- Mais non, il doit être en vie !

- Mais où est-il alors !? On a fouillé tout Londres sans le trouver !

- Harry a plus d'un tour dans son sac !

- C'est vrai, il sortait de notre boutique ! Il va faire faire de la vie de Voldie un enfer !

- Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Allez, prends une chocogrenouille, ça te remontra le moral.

- Oh toi ! Harry est mort ou peut-être même gravement blessé, et toi tu ne penses qu'à manger !

- Ou peut-être même gravement blessé ? J'admire ton sens des priorités Hermione !

Harry décida que ça suffisait, et entreprit de sortir de sa carte. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Ron conservait sa collection de cartes dans sa malle…fermée. Il se retrouva confinédans un espace minuscule et commença à donner des coups pour sortir de sa malle.

- Ron… Ta malle bouge.

- Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu dans ma malle !

- Sors ta baguette Ginny, on est jamais trop prudent !

Ils ouvrirent la malle et… Harry surgit de la malle.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Et d'où tu sors ?

- Comment as-tu pu survivre dans la malle de Ron ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est envahit par des budimuns !

- Fred !

* * *

Harry raconta toute son aventure autour de la table de la cuisine, devant un bon repas. Bien plus tard, il se rappela le paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il en prit une, l'ouvra et l'avala. Ron s'empara de la carte et devint tout à coup très pâle. Fred se pencha pour regarder qui était sur la carte.

- Doux Merlin… fit-il.

Ginny et George s'approchèrent.

- Harry, mon vieux…

- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé.

- Harry ! Tu viens de trouver la carte de Viviane la Dame du Lac ! Je ne connais personne qui la possède ! Elle doit valoir des milliards !

Le sens de préservation d'Harry prit le dessus. Il se jeta sur la carte.

- Hey ! Donne la moi ! hurla Ron ! Tu n'en fais même pas la collection !

Harry prit la fuite, carte en main. Poursuivit par une horde de Weasley en furie en ayant après lui et sa précieuse possession. Alors qu'il était cerné, il sentit une main sortir du tableau contre lequel il était appuyé… Et il se retrouva face à Léonard de Vinci.

- Merci, fit Harry, haletant.

- Oh mais de rien, répondit l'artiste, un sourire étrange sur son regard. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mettre la main sur cette carte ! Ca fait au moins trois cents ans que je le cherche !

Harry recula contre le cadre du tableau.

- Ca suffit Grand Pa ! Lâche Harry !

C'était Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer dans le tableau. Harry soupira de soulagement.

- Voyons Albus, il a la carte de Viviane.

- Viviane… très intéressant… fit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

Harry décida alors de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il y avait des jours où vraiment, les sorciers n'étaient qu'une bande de cinglés. Il caressa un instant l'idée d'aller offrir la carte à Voldemort pour faire les pieds à tout le monde. Hum, en voilà une bonne idée, ça devrait même lui permettre de faire la paix avec lui… Et après… Marie avait parlé de Turner, et s'il devait se cacher à quelque part, les paysages brumeux de cet artiste feraient très bien l'affaire…

FIN

* * *

(1) Si si c'est nécessaire de préciser. La première fois que j'ai vu le tableau je me suis demandée qui était la nana à gauche… jusqu'à que je voit la paire d'ailes et que je reconnaisse un ange… On ne se marre pas…

(2) Je ne suis pas sûre que le modèle existe… mais à mon avis c'est le cas, y en font bien avec la Joconde alors…

(3) L'art de rattraper les conneries de l'auteur, vous connaissez ?

(4) Le plus grand des hasards fait que la description, à part pour la longue barbe et peut être le sujet du tee-shirt, est exactement celle de mon prof d'histoire des arts du lycée…

* * *

Bah voilà, ça faisait un moment que situer une histoire dans un musée magique me titillait… me manquait juste une aventure… Si ça vous a plu… ou non… ou pour tout commentaire, question (on sait jamais des fois que j'ai déclenché des vocations, on peut toujours rêver ;-)… je pense que vous connaissez la chanson…

La description du Louvre est globalement exacte (à part un changement d'étage omis je crois), mais l'époque de l'écriture de la fic. Certaines œuvres ont déménagé entre temps, dont la Joconde qui a retrouvé la Salle des Etats, alors ne vous étonnez pas que fiction et réalité ne se rejoignent plus tout à fait.


End file.
